


Hear It Well

by KuroShiro2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroShiro2000/pseuds/KuroShiro2000
Summary: Running thoughts, a sad Velvet, and a loving Coco. AU





	Hear It Well

Coco was doing it again, speaking ever so softly in her ear… her damn faunus ears. Velvet could feel her hot breath as heat rushed to her cheeks unknowing if it was out of embarrassment or something more. She felt her stomach coil and tighten. This intimacy made her knees buckle but Coco wouldn’t let her go all the while continuing to murmur things into her faunus ears… her damn rabbit ears.

Velvet burst into tears.

 

Coco was at it again, whispering promises and sweets in her ridiculous ears… her faunus ears. It was during her dumb heat, a biology in her body that was impossible to deny, and Coco was there. She always was there and Velvet couldn’t remember when, but now her memories are filled with her gentle words of acceptance and encouragement as though it would seep into her subconsciousness and hold her close. Coco wasn’t wearing her gloves when she ran her hands over her heated skin. The touches were delicate and light as though Coco thought she could break Velvet in such a state. Velvet remembers shamingly how she begged and whined like some whore. She recalls how Coco would murmur into her damn faunus ears while giving her needs, and placing kisses all over her like a silent message. Coco never said anything bad about her during her heat cycle. All her words were sweet and warm.

Velvet let out a choked sob.

 

“What do you think?”

Velvet looked into the reflection, staring with confliction. She helplessly glanced at Coco but the brunette wouldn’t let her emotions show despite those shades layering her eyes from view. Velvet took another observation in the mirror, doing light turns and lifting some cloth before dropping it. The outfit wasn’t standing out yet not entirely plain either, it fit her figure well, and the fabric was pleasant to touch. “It’s beautiful.” Velvet finally comments.

“Certainly,” Coco agrees to an extent, “but I wasn’t talking about the clothes.”

Velvet was in her head while Coco undressed her. She came back to reality when Coco pressed a kiss at the nape of her neck. Velvet couldn’t help but blush at her new reflection. She was stark naked yet Coco acted as though it were all ordinary, which made it more embarrassing. Velvet shivered under her touch, feeling her fingers brush between her breasts and lowering to her stomach. The hand lifted and gently grasped her arm while Coco laid her chin upon her shoulder, gazing at her reflection.

“What do you think?”

Strangely enough, Velvet knows what Coco is thinking behind those dark lenses - can feel her emotion. The shame vanishes and Velvet truly looks at her reflection.

Her answer is rewarded with a kiss.

 

The things Coco would tenderly say would be the events that occurred, what happened in a particular class, what she saw during passing time, and much more, but she would also give praise and how much she loves Velvet Scarlatina (and her cute faunus ears).


End file.
